


Peach X Reader: Royal Massage

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This chapter is pure foot fetish material.





	Peach X Reader: Royal Massage

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pure foot fetish material.

You found a modest job working as a cleaner in Mushroom Kingdom Castle. It’s a hard job because there are a lot of hallways to clean and many windows to shine, but it’s worth the trouble in the end to be able to catch glimpses of Princess Peach, in all her regal beauty.

One day, while cleaning the throne room, you were surprised to see Princess Peach still in the throne room by herself. She was comfortably reclining on the throne with her face on her hand and her eyes closed.

You quickly stop cleaning and bow, “I apologize your highness, I did not notice you when I came in. Would you like me to leave?”

No response.

“Uh… princess?”

Still nothing.

Worried about her highness, you approach her and realize that she's fast asleep.

“Ah, now I get it…” You chuckle to yourself. “Don’t worry, I’ll be real quiet.” It will be a treat to have something cute to look at as you work, especially since she looks so adorable while sleeping.

Just as you are about to go back to cleaning, you hear a clack behind you.

It was the princess’ pink ruby heel. She fell asleep with her legs crossed so it must have slipped off.

Being the well-mannered gentleman that you are, you take it upon yourself to slip her royal heel right back on. It’s only, the proper thing to do. Nothing disingenuous about it.

As you lift up Peach’s pink, puffy dress to slip her shoe back on, you freeze. Princess Peach has one of the nicest, most shapely legs you have ever seen and her red-manicured foot was small and cute, free of any defects.

Peach’s sexy legs cause you to break out into sweat. You take an audible *gulp* and look up at the princess. “Still asleep”, you whisper to yourself. With a deep breath and your heart pounding, you reach out your hand and run it all over her perfect pale leg, all the way down to her foot. You serviced the princess with a leg and foot massage, sensually playing with her toes with one hand and going up her thigh with the other.

You can only describe the princess’ legs as angelically soft and smooth, you were almost hypnotized by how good her leg felt on your hand.

After about 15-minutes of feeling on Peach’s extremely sexy leg, your will completely breaks. You fully give into your temptations and lust; you got on your knees and started licking her foot.

“Tee-hee! That tickles.” You look up to see Princess Peach staring right into your eyes with a cute smile on her face and a slight blush.

“P-p-Peach!—I mean, Princess! I am so sorry!” You stammer while bowing over and over.

Peach giggles at your goofy apologies. “Don’t stop Mr. Cleaner, that felt good.”

You slowly open your eyes and peek. She doesn’t seem angry, she's slightly blushing. Perhaps she's aroused?

“You mean it?” You barely manage to mumble out.

“Mmhm” she replies.

She slips off her other heel, letting it drop to the floor with a clack, and raises both her legs up. With both her feet practically in front of your face, you lose your composure and dive in,burying your face in them.

You incessantly kiss, lick, and rub Peach’s feet for minutes on end. Worshipping the princess' feet for so long now made the bulge in your pants feel painfully constricted. You don’t think you’ve ever been that hard before.

“Wouldn’t your little friend down there want to play too?” Peach bubbly giggles out. "Poor thing is just waiting for a chance to join the fun."

You quickly pull your pants down and put your cock between her feet.

"Oh, that tickles too." she shyly says. She is blushing quite hard but it looks like she is enjoying it.

The princess starts rubbing your cock with her feet. The silky feel of her toes and soles was making it really hard to control your urges. Although it felt good that she was gently stroking your cock, you wanted more.

You grab her feet and press them hard against your penis.

“Yeah!” Peach excitedly yells out, while clasping her hands. “So rough. Just how I like it.” Sounds like she’s really getting into it.

Peach’s feet are heavenly. When you are not thrusting wildly between her feet, she skillfully works your member with her toes. You hold nothing back as you sink further into lust, savoring every minute that goes by.

You explore every inch of Peach's feet with your cock, and soon, you are helplessly moaning in ecstasy.

“Peach, I’m going to cum…” you say, running out of breath.

“Do it! Cover your highness’ royal feet with your cum.” She pants back, by now having worked herself into a sweat.

You soon cum a surprisingly large amount of semen all over Peach’s legs, feet, and perfectly manicured toes, with some even getting on her dress.

You catch your breath and admire your work. It was a nice, thick load that rolled off her feet and dangled off her toes when she stretched out her leg into the air.

“Sorry about the mess, my princess. I didn’t know I was going to cum so much.”

She giggles, “Are you going to apologize every time we do this?”

You brighten up at the words, “every time.” You definitely want to do this again and perhaps next time, do something more... intimate.

She suddenly gets up, adjusts her dress, and puts on her pink heels with cum still on her feet. You see some of your cum rolling down her legs, getting on her heels.

“Well, I better clean up before anyone sees me. Bye-bye Mr. Cleaner. Let's play again real soon.” She gives you a wave and leaves the throne room.

You spend the rest of your shift in a blissful daze. Hopefully one day soon, you'll do this again. Maybe next time, Peach can even introduce you to some of her friends. The one in the yellow dress and the tall blonde in particular. All three of you could have some good fun together.


End file.
